Naruto avergonzado
by Fanaticasailormoon
Summary: Un dia cualquiera el hijo de Sakura y Naruto, le pregunta como conocio a sus abuelos Minato y Kushina (En esta historia estan vivos) y ella le cuenta como los conocio. Esta basado de un doujin de Naruto con el mismo titulo: Naruto avergonzado, la historia no es mia. Pero hay trozos si que son mias. Los personajes no son mios sino de Masashi Kismoto.


**Naruto avergonzado**

Despues de años nuestros protagonistas: **Naruto y Sakura** que la última habia aceptado los sentimientos de **Naruto** y al cabo de un tiempo** Naruto **lo convirtieron en el sexto hokage. Al final sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo ser hokage y casarse con su querida **Sakura-chan,** al cabo de dos años de casados tubieron un hijo muy parecido a **Naruto** **,** pero el caracter un poco de **Sakura** y los ojos jades. Despues de unos años **Daisuke **el hijo de **Naruto** y **Sakura **empezo la academia ninja. Un dia despues de ir a la academia ninja se fue a su casa que lo recibio su querida madre.

**¿?:** Mama, ya estoy en casa.

**Sakura:** Bienvenido** Daisuke.**

**Daisuke**: ¿Donde esta papa? - mirando por todos los lados -

**Sakura:** Tu padre esta en su despacho revisando papeleo, jaja, el no queria ser hokage, pues alli lo tienes.

**Daisuke**: Tienes razon, tengo un poco de hambre mama.

**Sakura: **Vamos a la cocina y coje unas galletas y leche.

**Daisuke:** Si – contento-

Madre e hijo van a la cocina, **Sakura** coje las galletas y las pone en la barra americana que tienen, mientras** Daisuke** se sube la silla y empieza a comer las galletas.

**Daisuke**: Mama, ¿Como conociste a los abuelos **Minato **y **Kushina**?

**Sakura:** Pues la verdad que tus abuelos hicieron a tu padre avergonzar delante mio cuando eramos niños aun ibamos a la academia.

**Daisuke: **Cuentamelo por favor – Imitando a su padre con los ojos de cachorro-

**Sakura**: Igual que tu padre,uf de acuerdo, pero no me interrumpas o ya veras.

**Daisuke:** \- Un poco de miedo – De acuerdo mama.

**Flash back**

Un dia yo por la mañana estaba en el camino a la academia, de repende **Naruto** viene y me saluda.

**Naruto:** Buenos dias **Sakura-chan.**

**Sakura**: ¿Que pasa **Naruto**?

**Naruto: **\- Un poco nervioso- Bueno yo...estaba pensando si podriamos ir a...

**Naruto **no pudo a continuar por que un rubio muy parecido a** Naruto** lo interrumpio...

**¿?:** ¡Oh! Con que...¿esta es la niña que gusta Naruto?

**Naruto**: ¡Papa! ¿Porque estas acusandome asi?

**Sakura**: ! - cara de sorpresa-

La verdad que nunca lo habia pensando que **Naruto** fuera el hijo del cuarto hokage ni tanto que se parecieran en el pelo y casi todos, por eso me atrevi a preguntarse a **Naruto.**

**Sakura**: ¡Wow! **Naruto** ¿El Yoidaime es tu padre?

**Naruto:** He, he si. ¿No lo habias notado **Sakura-chan**?

Sakura: Pues la verdad que no lo habia pensado.

**Naruto:** ¡ No pasa nada, datebayoo !

**Yoidaime**: **Naruto** habla de ti todo el tiempo en casa, asi que ¿cuando es vuestra boda?

No se porque me puse detras de** Naruto**, pero **Naruto **estaba sonrojado.

**Naruto**: ¡Papa! ¡Deja de burlarte de mi! ¡Datebayo! ¡Me estas avergonzando enfrentre de **Sakura-chan** y luego mis compañeros si se van a reir de mi si se enteran que el gran hokage me esta avergonzando por que me gusta **Sakura-chan**!

**Yoidaime**: Lo siento **Naruto, **es solo que se ven muy lindo juntos, no puede evitarlo. Y tu madre piensa lo mismo que tu.

De repente vino una mujer que tenia el pelo rojo y muy bella la mujer.

**¿?:** Oh hey

**Naruto:** ¿Mama?

**Kushina**: Oh si que esta es ''**Sakura'**' que me habias hablado me alegro de conocerte, **Naruto-chan** esta locamente enamorado de ti, datebanne, dice que eres la chica de sus sueños y...

**Naruto:** ¡Mama! ¡Ahora tu tambien me estas avengorzando! ¡Datebayoo! ¡ Solo dejadme en paz! ¡Los dos! ¡Datebayoo! - totalmente sonrojado-

**Sakura:** Calmate **Naruto,** no eres el unico que es avergonzado por sus padres – un poco nerviosa -

**Kushina: **No queremos avergonzarte cariño, solo estamos emocionados por conocer a la niña que te gusta.

**Yoidame:** Asi que **Sakura,** ¿Estas enamorada de **Naruto**? - contento-

**Sakura**: En realidad yo estoy enamorada de **Sasuke-kun** – un poco avergonzada -

**Naruto:** Olvide mencionar esa parte, datebayoo – depcepcionado-

Pues los padres de **Naruto** se acercaron a hablar conmigo por el tema de **Sasuke-kun.**

**Yoidame**: Los **Uchihas** no son nada más que unos busca-problemas jovencita.

**Sakura: **¿En serio Y**oidame**?

**Yoidame**: Claro que si **Sakura,** despues de todo soy el hokage despues de todo.

**Kushina:** **Sakura**, ¿Por que no vienes a casa a cenar?

**Naruto**: ...

**Fin del flash back**

**Daisuke: **Entonces mama ¿Estabas enamorada del tio** Sasuke**?

**Sakura**: Pues si, en esa edad si estaba enamorada de **Sasuke-kun**, pero al cabo del tiempo, tu padre me llego a conquistar...

No termino de hablar, porque **Naruto **habia llegado a casa y habia llegado a la cocina y habia escuchado la ultima parte.

**Naruto**: Pero me costo mucho conquistarte...**Sakura-chan. **Pero gane al **teme **por tu atencion.

**Daisuke**: - Se bajo de la silla y se fue hacia su padre – Bienvenido a casa papa.

**Naruto: **Ya estoy en casa familia – dice con una gran sonrisa-

**Sakura: **\- se acerca a **Naruto**\- Bienvenido **Naruto,** tienes razon **Naruto,** te lo hice lo dificil.

**Naruto:** Pero sabes que para mi fue uno de mis sueños conquistarte.

**Sakura**: Lo se, **Naruto** – le besa y **Naruto** le corresponde -

**Daisuke**: Papa, - **Naruto** mira a su hijo- mama me ha contado como conocio a los abuelos **Minato** y **Kushina**, cuando te avergonzaron delante de mama.

**Naruto:** ¿Asi? - mirando a **Sakura** – Pues la verdad que me avergonzaron mucho delante de tu madre, pero cuando lo recuerdo me rio mucho, pero gracias a mis padres, tenia una meta conquistar a tu madre **Daisuke.**

**Daisuke: **Espero que a mi no me avergonzeis igual como lo hicieron los abuelos **Kushina** y **Minato**.

**Naruto: **Tranquilo hijo, no lo hare porque si se entera tu madre, me echa a dormir en el sofa.. Datebayoo.

**Sakura**: Ya sabes, si lo haces ya sabes donde dormiras en una semana entera. - lo amenaza-

**Naruto:** Ya lo se Datebayoo. Pero sabes que me gustas tal como eras mi dulce S**akura-chan** -se lo dice en un tono enamorado hacia su mujer-

Fin


End file.
